musicseriasfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Eyes of Alice Cooper(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Год:2003 Лейбл: Spitfire Records / Armoury Records Треклист 1. What Do You Want from Me ? 03:25 2. Between High School and the Old School 03:02 3. Man of the Year 02:52 4. Novocaine 03:08 5. Bye Bye Baby 03:27 6. Be With You Awhile 04:17 7. Detroit City 03:59 8. Spirits Rebellious 03:35 9. This House Is Haunted 03:31 10. Love Should Never Feel Like This 03:33 11. The Song That Didn't Rhyme 3:17 12. I'm So Angry 03:36 13. Backyard Brawl 02:37 Тексты песен 1. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME I call you every hour on the telephone I work my fingers right down to the bone I even got you a chihuahua so you wouldn`t be alone Got you you a trailer 'bout the size of maine Bought a mile of interstate in your name I`ve given you everything Baby what do you want from me! I burned all my porno - 'cause you were pms'n You say it offends you - all that talking it never ends Disconnected my x-box and ditched all my friends So you can go to the opera. Don`t call my girlfriends - even the dirty ones You think they annoy you - they wanna destroy you I`m givin` you everything Baby what do you want from me! Got you a picture you can put in a frame Wearing a suit all check and lame I even signed it at the bottom so you`d 'member my name Took you to target for your birthday meal Got you an autographed buns of steel So what a deal! I`m givin` you everything Baby what do you want from me! I burned all my porno - 'cause you were pms'n You say it offends you - all that talking it never ends Disconnected my x-box and ditched all my friends So you can go to the opera. Don`t call my girlfriends - even the dirty ones You say they annoy you - they wanna destroy you I`m givin` you everything baby what do you want from me! I give you everything Zirconium diamond rings I gotcha lojack for your pontiac And some decals on your finger nails And a a bassmaster(?), a singing trout And a tv and a cd And a dvd from abc And baby what ya think of me! Burned all my porno You say it offends you Disconnected my x-box Baby what do you want from me! What do you want from me! What do you want from me! 2. BETWEEN HIGH SCHOOL & OLD SCHOOL Hey hey Hey hey I guess i`m a loner and i don`t fit in (no...) I ain`t too comfortable in my skin (no...) An' i don`t play well with the others I`m stuck somewhere between high school and old school I can`t decide between my rules and your rules Hey hey Hey hey Nobody wants me hanging round Unless it`s from a tree in the middle of town And i'm out of step with the others I`m stuck somewhere between high school and old school I can`t decide between my rules and your rules I`m stuck somewhere between high school and old school So i defy maybe all rules maybe no rules My clothes don`t make me My hair ain't cut right And i don`t care much No i don`t care at all I guess my brain is out of synch, i think I`m stuck somewhere between high school and old school I can`t decide between my rules and your rules I`m stuck somewhere between high school and old school I can`t decide, i just can`t decide Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Aw... 3. MAN OF THE YEAR I wake up every morning, six o'clock, i`m right on time I eat a low fat breakfast, i tie a perfect tie I kiss the wife, i hug the kids, i pat the dogs and cats I never lose anything, my car keys or my hat 'Cause i`m the man of the year I`m the man of the year I never cheat at finals, or miss a day at school My urine tests are perfect, my prostate is a jewel 'Cause i`m the man of the year I`m the man of the year 'Cause i`m the man of the year I`m never, ever jealous Never, ever cruel I`m a graduate of harvard Where i never broke the rules The queen made me a knight The pope made me a saint The president plays golf with me I make madonna faint So why am i so lonely Depressed and in despair If i pull this trigger in my mouth will anybody care It was the greatest funeral, i laid in perfect state And later i will meet the lord, i bet he just can`t wait To meet the man of the year I`m the man of the year Stand in line to meet the man I`m the man, i`m the man, i`m the man 4. NOVOCAINE When i was 10, fell out of bed Got three stitches in my head It hurt like hell I saw the blood, i felt the pain I'd like to feel it once again 'Cause i don't feel it Then i got stung, right on the face I screamed and ran around the place It hurt like hell I swoll right up, i burned for days I'd like to feel it once again Cause when you touch me When you hold me When you kiss me I don't feel anything When you touch me When you hold me When you kiss me It's just like novocaine I remember every cut and scrape I'm alone so long Something's wrong So i'll take anything I slap my face, i pull my hair Just to see if something's there It should hurt like hell I miss the pinch, i miss the pain That shock sensation in my brain Cause when you touch me When you hold me When you kiss me I don't feel anything When you touch me When you hold me When you kiss me I don't feel anything When you touch me (when you touch me) When you hold me (when you hold me) When you kiss me I don't feel it When you touch me (when you touch me) When you hold me (when you hold me) When you kiss me It's just like novocaine I don't feel anything I don't feel it I don't feel it I don't feel it Well, i don't feel it No, i don't feel it I don't feel it 5. BYE BYE BABY What`s wrong with you today I could never tell Got something drastic on your mind I can smell the small Honey what`s your trip today Can`t look me in the eye A couple thousand miles away You took me by surprise You left a message on the telephone From new york city, your new home You didn`t like the neighbourhood You really hated hollywood You said Bye bye baby Bye bye girl Bye bye baby You`re in another world You said my friends are boring You said my house is small You like it fifty stories high You like livin' tall You hate the l.a. freeways You hate the l.a. smog You hate the west coast phonies You like the city doors (?) I`m confused but i`m not mad Said i`m the worst you`ve ever had I ain`t delusional, or institutional But i`m pretty sure i ain;t that bad I said Bye bye baby Bye bye girl Bye bye baby You`re in another world I tried to reach you on your private line You sure ain't calling mine Now i`m sittin' here all alone With a broken heart in three tine zones (bye bye baby) bye bye baby (bye bye girl) paging your phone (?) (bye bye baby) please check your email (?) (bye bye girl) why not your beeper (?) (bye bye baby) stick your head out the window Oh... I`m mad as hell Bye bye baby Anyone at home? Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Hello? Pick up? 6. BE WITH YOU AWHILE I wish i could tell you something you didn`t know I wish i could give you something you didn`t owe I wish i could tell you a joke to make you smile And i could be with you awhile Just wanna be that someone you weren`t looking for Some nameless fascination that showed up at your door And when you`re sad and blue my jokes still make you smile And i could be with you awhile I just want to take you somewhere you haven`t been Find an old time movie where we don`t know the end Lost in the radio, drive another mile So i could be with you awhile Just wanna be that someone you weren`t looking for Some nameless fascination that showed up at your door And when you`re sad and blue my jokes still make you smile And i could be with you awhile Tired of serious conversation Tangled up in situations I feel so free 'cause you want nothing from me Just wanna be that someone you weren`t looking for Some hopeless vagabond asleep there on your floor And when you`re old and gray my jokes still make you smile And i could be with you awhile Just wanna be that someone you weren`t looking for Some nameless fascination that showed up at your door And when you`re old and gray my jokes still make you smile And i could be with you awhile I just want to be with you awhile I just want to be with you awhile I just want to be with you.... 7. DETROIT CITY Me and iggy were giggin' with ziggy and kickin' with the mc5 Ted and seger were burnin' with fever And let the silver bullets fly The kid was in his crib, shady wore a bib And the posse wasn`t even alive Shock rock choppin' block, sort to make your heart stop Shovin' in ta overdrive Playing loud and fast Make that guitar blast Playing like today will be your last... Well i was born there Gonna die there With all my long hair Detroit city You feel your heart beat You hit the concrete To get to mean street Detroit city There`s a riot raging downtown Tryin' to burn the place down Skies glowin; red and grey But the riff kept a rockin' The greek kept a-talkin' And the streets still smokin' today Playing loud and fast Make that guitar blast Playing like today will be your last... Well i was born there Probably die there With all my long hair Detroit city You feel your heart beat You hit the concrete Dance the mean streets Detroit city Six mile seven mile eight mile nine mile Ten mile eleven mile detroit city Louder Faster Louder Detroit city Well i was born there Gonna die there We don`t belong here Detroit city You feel your heart beat Hit the concrete Dance the mean street Detroit city Well i was born there Probably die there With all my long hair Detroit city You feel your heart beat You hit the concrete Dance the mean street Detroit city 8. SPIRITS REBELLIOUS I can`t do right when all i wanna do is wrong My conscience sounds aloud like the waning on a chinese gong(?) I know about the punishment, i know about the law My sins cut deeper then the teeth on a saw My attitude is bad and my nerves are raw I`m a shotgun snake, i`m a jackal with claws I was born with a chip on my shoulder on a stormy night Alright My spirits rebellious, you tell us everything ok No way Spirits rebellious, we won`t do anything you say It`s a hard, hard world with a black corroded heart There`s a livin', breathin' devil trying to tear my soul apart In a cold, cold grave on a dark, dark night Eternity is black, i'll never see the light Never listen to advice, i was never that bright Couldn`t walk away, i was lookin' to fight I was born with a chip on my shoulder on a stormy night Alright My spirits rebellious, you tell us everything ok No way My spirits rebellious, we won`t do anything you say No way My spirits rebellious, you tell us everything alright Tonight Spirits rebellious, all we gonna hear is lies,lies, lies Lies...... My spirits rebellious My spirits rebellious My spirits rebellious My spirits rebellious 9. THE HOUSE IS HAUNTED I was sitting in my room, dark and gray and crying Someone in my life i fear was at the point of dying A cold wind blew right up my spine, it was the break of dawn A little voice way deep inside told me she was gone Oh... This house is haunted Oh... That`s how i want it to be Oh... This house is haunted You can always stay here with me... No more singing, no more laughing, no more sunny days She left and took the colours with her, buried in her grave This is where we climbed the tower, this is where she fell Then when her young heart stopped beating, i went to hell Oh... This house is haunted Oh... Ha.... Oh... This house is haunted Ho.. . Oh... You float through the lining room, i watch my tv I feel you sit down on the couch right here next to me The i feel you lips touch mine just like we used to do I`m so happy all alone being here with you... 10. LOVE SHOULD NEVER FEEL THIS WAY Somebody told me love`s a beautiful thing And when i found it all the bells would just ring The sun would shine and all the birds would sing Then i met you I searched the planet for that magical girl I walked a million miles all over the world I found the oysters, but never the pearls. Then i met you... I can`t eat I can`t sleep I feel sick I`m so weak Love should never feel like this I must be doing something wrong I`ve never felt this way before Walk in the bathroom and i take a deep breath Look in the mirror and it scares me to death Look like a junkie that`s been strung out on meth Since i met you I can`t eat I can`t sleep I feel sick I`m so weak Love should never feel like this I must be doing something wrong I`ve never felt this way before Love should never feel like this I must be doing something wrong I never felt this way before Oh, ignorance was always bliss Love should never feel like this Love should never, ever feel like this I`ve never felt this way before I must be doing something wrong No, love should never, ever feel like this I must be doing something wrong I`ve never, ever felt this way before What`s wrong with me! 11. THE SONG THAT DIDN'T RHYME Wrote a song, it was wrong from it`s very first conception Seemed i struggled on every line It wasn`t fast, wasn`t pretty, wasn`t serious or witty The song that didn`t rhyme The band couldn`t wing it, the singer couldn`t sing it The drummer's always out of time The dj`s were offended, my union card suspended Billboard declared it a crime The melody blows in a key that no one can find The lyrics don`t flow but i can`t get it out of my mind A three minute waste of your time On a song that didn`t rhyme It was bland, it was boring, all the groupies there were snoring The first time we played it live All the record guys got fired, the president retired But somehow the song survived The melody blows in a key that no one can find The lyrics don`t flow but i can`t get it out of my mind The melody blows in a key that no one can find The lyrics don`t flow but i can`t get it out of my mind A three minute waste of your time No redeeming value of any kind But thanks for the twelve ninety nine On a song that didn`t rhyme 12. I'M SO ANGRY I`m so angry I`m so angry Something that you said burnin' in my head I`m so angry I`m so angry Everything you do makes me furious with you It`s like you're pointing at me It`s like you put me in shock You stick a needle in me Every time that you talk I`m so angry I`m so stupid Everything you say, i believe it anyway I`m so stupid I`m so angry Running after you, that`s what i gotta do It`s like you're pointing at me It`s like you put me in shock You stick a needle in me Every time that you talk Is there any one at all Any one you didn`t call Is there any one you didn`t deny Is there any one you missed Any one you didn`t kiss Is there any law you didn`t defy I`m so crazy I`m so crazy I used to be so cool, now i`m just your little fool I`m so crazy I`m so crazy Talking in my sleep like a scary little creep It`s like you're pointing at me It`s like you put me in shock You stick a needle in me Every time that you talk Is there any one at all Anyone you didn`t call Is there any one you didn`t deny Is there any one you missed Anyone you didn`t kiss Is there any law you didn`t defy I`m so angry I`m so angry Always chewing nails, it never, ever fails I`m so angry I`m so angry Better hide my knife, better run for your life So angry So angry I`m so angry Angry, angry, angry etc. 13. BACKYARD BRAWL Got a cut on my thigh, got a nail in my eye And i`m bleedin' all over the wall Got a barbed wire bat and a dude on the matt Ain`t getting up soon at all Got a head full of rage and a belly full of hate I'm the neighbourhood legend that just can`t wait For the backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Don`t matter who you are, don`t matter what colour Brown or white'll do But if you`re yellow you`ll be covered in red A whole lotta black and blue Atop of a trailer in a pile full o' guys Scratching and kicking and pulverised For the backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Only got six teeth but three of those Are sharp enough to bite off your nose At the backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl Another backyard brawl Backyard brawl dialogue You think you`re so beep tough You talkin' to me? You`re mine Come on, lets go Come on stitches.. Категория:Рок Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Альбомы Категория:2000-е